Big Bang Parent Trap
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: Okay so in this one, Amy goes to summer camp at Camp Skylark in San Francisco. There, she meets her future social group and also a girl who looks strangely like her. Are these girls twins? If so, why were they separated and why haven't their parents ever told them about it? Some things are different than the original movie but it's still fun. Happy Reading.


Quick Author's note: I had an idea of Amy having a twin sister that she never knew anything about and she meets her at a summer camp. Like the parent trap. Please be nice, but tell me what y'all think. Also, Raj is able to talk to girls as a kid, but it's only when he gets older that he gets more shy.

 **Big Bang Parent Trap**

 **Chapter One**

 **Summer Camp**

Amy Fowler never wanted to go to summer camp but her Mom told her it wasn't going to kill her to get out of the house for the summer and stop playing with so many different scientific things. She always wanted to take whatever bug she could find, and disect the poor thing to take a look at it's brain. Finally when Kara found out what she was doing, and her front porce looked like an insect grave yard, she said, "That's it. You're going to summer camp for two months."

"Two months!? Why Mom? No one will like me there. I don't wanna go." Amy tried to protest, but here she was, standing in front of the sign in office, and hating every minute of it so far.

"Hey, stop it. I need to get my duffle bag man." A tall boy hollers at everyone. Amy just rolls her eyes and says under her breath, "Guess I better go help Lurch before he gets beat up the first day." She jogs over to him, shoves some kids away from him, and reaches down to get his duffle bag for him.

"Thank You. Have you ever been here before?" The boy asks.

"No. My Mother decided that it was best for me to get out of the house for the summer. I guess she got tired of me disecting bugs and examining their brains on the front porch." Amy tells him.

"Do tell. I love hearing of scientific stuff. My name's Sheldon Cooper. Who are you?" Sheldon asks.

"Amy. Amy Fowler. Nice to meet you. Do you have any friends that came with you this year?" Amy asks.

"Yeah. I'm still waiting on them all to get here. Howard Wolowitz, Rajesh Kootherpolli, and Leonard Hofstadter. How about you? Any friends coming to join you later?" Sheldon replies.

"Nope. Just me. I'm all alone in whatever the heck kind of place this is. Maybe it won't be so bad. Do you, or any of your friends, play cards by any chance?" Amy tells him.

"Not really. My Father just passed away last month and I've always been a genius. In fact, I'm supposed to be in collage already but, I told my Mom that with Dad being gone, I just want to be a regular kid. I only excelled in school because of my Dad being there to encourage me. Now, I just wanna be a regular kid, if that makes sense. I mean, I play board games and such." Sheldon says, when the rest of their new social group gets there.

"Hello. I'm Amy Fowler. Nice to meet you all." Amy tells them.

"Oh hello dear lady." Howard says, stepping toward her and she instantly puts him on the ground. She gets down there next to him and tells him, "Now look here you little son of a gryphon. I'm not one of those ladies you can advance on. Got me?"

"Yes Maam. Sorry." Howard replies and Raj just laughs.

"I've never seen anyone do that to him." Raj tells her. They all get aquainted with each other then go to register for the summer. Leonard asks how much money did they all bring with them when a limo drives past them.

"Who is in that thing?" Amy asks, and they all just shrug their shoulders and keep going.

The next afternoon, everyone's in the cafeteria for lunch and one of camp directors is in between Amy and a girl who looks just like her, but no one ever thinks anything of it, or notices.

"Excuse me ladies. I've gotta get some of these avacodos. Would you care for some dear?" The lady asks Amy.

"Wish I could. I'm allergic to them." Amy tells her.

"Oh that's terrible. What about you honey? Avacodos?" The lady asks the other girl.

"Oh sorry, wish I could but, I can't. I'm allergic." Angela replies.

"You just told me that. How did you get over there? Oh never mind. It's only the second day of camp. You'll have the excuse the old girl. At least I'm not mixing up the sugar with the salt or putting pepper in the cinnamon containers." The lady who's name is Melba, says, and Angela just smiles but slips past her.

"Oh, now where did she go?" Melba asks, and everyone's looking at her like she's nuts.

Later on, they're all at the lake and Leonard's using his inhaler quite a bit. Amy swings over the lake on a rope, and she sees Leonard having some trouble so she swims back over to him.

"Are you okay? Do I need to get Melba or someone?" Amy asks.

"No, I'm okay. Thank You though. So, where are you from anyway?" Leonard replies.

"San Diego. How about you?" Amy asks.

"New York. My Mother's a Psychiatrist and my Father's a Scientist. I hate being at home so coming here was an absolute gift from God himself." Leonard tells her.

"Really? Your Mom's that bad huh?" Amy asks.

"Oh yeah. Everything good I ever got from her was only if I did something to be deserving of it. You know? She never gave me any hugs and I've never celebrated my birthday. I never want to go back home at the end of summer." Leonard explains.

"Whoa, okay. Listen man, I just came over to make sure you were okay. It sucks that your Mom's treating you like that but, unfortunately, there's nothing I can do. I got a way you can let go of that anger though. There's a fencing match going on later." Amy tells him, and she jumps up from her spot on the dock.

"Sounds like fun. Sorry I unloaded everything on you. That wasn't cool of me at all." Leonard replies.

That evening, everyone's outside learning fencing and Amy has found a group of girls to hang out with while the guys were fencing. The girls are heading back from playing tennis and they hear Melba's Daughter, Teresa, say something about one of them stepping up to take on Angela Raigans.

"I'll take a shot at her." Amy says.

"Okay, we got ourselves a challenger ladies. Come on over here." Teresa tells her. Amy gets geared up and so does Angela. They start up and they're all over the place in battle. Everyone's having a hard time trying to decide who to cheer for, and after Amy beats Angela at it, she's mad at her.

"Come on now Angela, shake hands with her. She won fair and square." Another camp counselor named Travis, says. They both just stand there with one hand on their hips, and when they turn to face each other and shake hands, it's like looking into a mirror. Angela tells her, "Nice job. Congratulations on beating me. No one's been able to all day."

"I just did. Thank You." Amy replies.

"They look like twins!" Sheldon, who has a twin sister, says.

"No way. There's too many differences. Look. Angela has short hair, Amy has long hair. One's at least an inch taller than the other. There's no way they could be twins." Howard replies.

"Funny though. They sure like they could be." Raj says. The girls part ways, hoping to never see each other again.

 **Chapter Two**

 **It's On Chick!**

Camp's been going on for two weeks now and everyone's making friends with one another and already to Amy, it feels like school to her. She's so popular among the other kids that are into science and anatomy, where as, the rest of them don't want to have anything to do with them. It's storming so everyone had to get out of the lake and go find indoor activities for awhile. The girls in Amy's cabin are all playing poker, when she asks, "So that's it? No more takers?"

"No. I'm out. You've beaten all of us." Kristen Jones tells her. Then the cabin door opens and they hear, "I'll take a shot at ya."

"Take a seat Raigans." Amy says, as she shuffles and deals the cards. Angela takes her sunglasses off, puts them on top of her head, and cracks her knuckles. Sheldon, Leonard, Raj, and Howard have even showed up to see the match. The stakes keep getting higher and higher with them betting nail polish, money, jewelry, and even hair barettes and hair ties.

"Tell what I'm gonna do. I'll make you a little deal. Loser jumps into the lake, after the game." Amy suggests.

"Excellent." Angela replies, and Sheldon whispers, "This is gonna be good."

"Butt naked." Amy replies.

"Even more excellent. Start unzipping Fowler. Straight. In hearts." Angela tells her and she lays her cards down.

"You're good Raigans. But. Just not good enough. In your honor, a royal flush." Amy says, and she lays her cards down as well.

"Ooh, she got served." Howard says.

"She did. I'm so glad to have that girl in our social group. I hope we remain friends forever." Leonard replies. They go down to the dock, and it didn't matter to them if there were both boys and girls, standing there. Angela is in nothing but her birthday suit, and she turns around, salutes Amy, which Amy salutes back, and then Angela dives off of the dock.

"Grab her clothes." Amanda James tells everyone. They gather up Angela's clothes and just scatter.

"Alright fine, Fowler. If that's the way you want it, then let the games begin." Angela says to herself.

The next afternoon, they're all headed back from playing basketball with Amy on Sheldon's back, giving her a piggy back ride, and they are in full conversation.

"I swear to you. That girl was seen making her way back to the cabin, in nothing but her birthday suit, wearing the most peed off look I've ever seen." Howard says, and they all laugh.

"I am so tired from that game. I am going back into bed and sleeping until supper." Amy tells them, and Sheldon drops her off of his back and says, "That does not seem like a possibility babe." Amy looks at them and asks, "Why not?"

"That's why not?" Raj replies, and he points to the roof of her cabin. Amy looks up and sees all of her room mates' beds on the roof and her favorite Snoopy is tied to a pole up there.

"No way." Amy says, and she's pissed.

Everyone in Amy's cabin decided to get revenge, and she even asked Sheldon's cabin for help as well in what their revenge.

"We don't wanna get in trouble. You two are in this battle. It's between the two of ya." Howard tells her.

"We can't do all of it ourselves." Amy whines to them.

"What did you have in mind?" Leonard asks.

"Okay. We're all smart kids. We can figure this out. Come here." Amy tells him, and she and her bunk mates all sit on Leonard's bed while they discuss what they're going to do.

"We're in agreement right?" Sheldon asks.

"Yep. We wait until everyone over there goes to bed. At midnight, we strike." Amy replies.

The next morning, Angela wakes up and there's traps rigged all around the room. There's strings and wires that have different things dropping down from the celing, one girl has shaving cream all over her, another girl has fake spiders falling on her, while another one steps on a whoopie cushion that startled her so bad she jumped back into the wall, and that caused a bucket of ice water to fall on her. Angela jumps out of bed and hits a wire that causes water balloons to drop on her. Amy's whole cabin and even the guys are standing at the window watching everything take place, and they're just about on the ground from laughing.

"She didn't get me. Hmm." Angela says, getting cocky. She looks up and there's the biggest water balloon she's ever seen coming right at her. She couldn't dodge that one though. It broke right over her head.

"Oh!" Amy and Raj say together.

"That girl is without a doubt, the lowest most awful creature to ever walk the planet! I hate her!" Angela hollers.

"Thank You so very much. I know I am. Tell your friends about me cause it's on chick." Amy says, making her new found social group just about die laughing.

"Morning guys. How are you?" Melba says, while walking by with her Daughter Teresa.

"Morning Melba. Melba!?" They all call out. Everyone scatters, leaving Amy by herself. She goes up in front of the door and tries to keep Melba and Teresa from going inside. They get past her anyway and as soon as they get inside, they have a bucket of chocolate dumped on them, and go sliding across the floor where they smack into a book case. Teresa tries to reach up and grab a hold of something to be able to stand up, and as soon as does, she's grabbing the celing fan chain, and feathers are now floating around the room. Amy must not have known about that part cause without warning, Melba looks her and Angela and says, "That's it! You. And you. Pack your bags!"

Everyone in the camp's making their way through the woods, at least a two mile hike. Sheldon of course is complaining about the trip to which Leonard tells him to cool it or he'll be next in trouble. Howard, Raj, Leonard, and Sheldon, did at least be nice and carry their stuff for them.

"Where are we going?" Raj asks.

"You'll see I guess. No one's ever said anything." Howard replies. They reach a cabin that none of them knew anything about.

"Okay campers. The rest of you, back to your activities. You two, the isolation cabin." Melba announces, and she points to Amy and Anglea, and waves her finger at them. They just stand there and look at each other like they could kill the other one and Teresa even points at them, but then points to the cabin.

 **Chapter Three**

 **Small Talk And Planning**

One week after the trip to the isolation cabin, Angela and Amy still haven't talked to each other, and while Angela's hanging up pictures on her side of the cabin, she looks over at Amy who's playing solitaire on her bed, and looking like she could cry. The wind starts blowing so hard it's causing Angela's pictures to be blown off the wall. She tries to close the window by herself but is having trouble doing so.

"Oh here, let me help you." Amy offers, and she's over there by her in a matter of seconds.

"Oh gosh it's stuck." Angela says. They finally get it closed and Angela tells her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Oh man. Are any of your pictures ruined?" Amy asks and she helps her gather them up.

"Only the wonderful Albert Einstein." Angela tells her.

"You like him? So do I. His works in science are just so amazingly spectactular." Amy replies.

"Did you know that he was so smart he had trouble in school and couldn't sign his own name, or tie his shoes?" Angela tells her.

"I did. I've followed his work for awhile. My Mom doesn't like the scientific stuff like I do. I think I got it from my Dad. I wouldn't know though, cause he left when I was a baby, maybe even before. I'm not sure." Amy says and she goes over to her trunk and gets out a snack.

"Whatcha got there?" Angela asks.

"Want one?" Amy asks, while holding up oreos.

"Sure do. I love oreos. At home, I eat them with, you're gonna laugh at me. I eat them with peanut butter." Angela replies.

"You do? That is so weird. So do I." Amy says, and she then holds up a jar of peanut butter.

"You're kidding. Most people find that totally gross and nuts." Angela tells her.

"I know and I don't get it." Amy says and they crack the bag open, and open up the peanut butter.

"Me either. So, what is your Mom like? You said your Dad left and you never met him. I assume you only have your Mom." Angela tells her. Amy dips her oreo in the peanut butter and takes a bite before answering.

"We're pretty close. I wish I could have known my Dad before he left. How close are you and your Mom?" Amy asks her.

"I don't have a Mom. I had one once I'm sure of it. My Dad never talks about her. I know she was really pretty though." Angela says, while smiling.

"How do you know that if you've never met her?" Amy asks.

"Well Dad had an old picture of her hidden in his sock drawer and he caught me looking at it all the time. So, he gave it to me to keep. Do you have a picture of your Dad so you can remember him?" Angela explains.

"Half of one." Amy replies.

"What do you mean by half?" Angela asks, and a chill goes down her spine. Amy gets up and goes through her trunk again until she finds it. She stands back up and says, "This is what I was talking about. It's half a picture."

"Is that thing ripped right down the middle?" Angela asks, and by this time, she has a look of fear on her face.

"Yeah. Why? What's the matter with you girl?" Amy replies and Angela takes off across the room and opens up a small box on her night stand.

"This is a picture of my Mom. It's ripped too." Angela says.

"Right down the middle?" Amy asks.

"Right down the middle. This is so crazy. Wait a minute. How old are you?" Angela replies.

"I'll be thirteen on December 12th." Amy tells her.

"So will I. That's when my birthday is too. Same year. This is so scary Amy. Okay, on the count of three, we'll show each other these pictures okay." Angela says. Amy nods her head yes and says, "Okay. One, two, three." They show each other the pictures and they fit together.

"That's my Dad." Angela tells her.

"That's my Mom." Amy replies.

"So wait a minute here. Your Mom is my Mom, and my Dad, is your Dad. We're both born on December 12th. Do you know what this means Amy?" Angela starts to explain.

"It means, that you and I are sisters." Amy replies.

"Sisters? Amy, we're twins. Oh my God. I have a twin sister. Why didn't they ever tell us?" Angela says, and they both hug each other and cry on one another.

"What's more important is, what happened for them to split up and separate us? We've got some planning to do now." Amy, who's more devious than what her Mother thought, says with a smile. They clean up the cabin, and make the two mile hike down to the mess hall for supper, but before they go, they change into the same camp clothes.

That night, they've pushed their beds together and are just laying there talking for awhile when Amy sits straight up and says, "I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea. I am a total genius. You wanna know what Mom's like right?"

"Yeah?" Angela answers questionally.

"And I'm dying to know Dad. So what I'm thinking is, don't freak out okay?" Amy says and Angela sits up and nods her head.

"I think you and I should switch places." Amy tells her.

"What?" Angela asks, sounding just like her.

"We can pull it off. We're twins aren't we? When camp's over I'll go back to New York as you, and you go back to San Diego as me. Come on Angie. I gotta meet my Dad." Amy tells her.

"We're totally and completely 100 percent different. Yes, we could pull it off, but I'd have to teach you how to be me and you'd have to teach me how to be you." Angela replies.

"It will work. Think about it though. If we switch, sooner or later, they'll have to unswitch us. And when they do, they'll have to see each other again, face to face." Amy tells her.

"Yeah, after all these years. This is going to work." Angela says.

"Thank You. Told ya I'm brilliant." Amy replies.

With only two weeks left of camp, Amy and Angela are at the isolation table in the mess hall, showing each other pictures of the family members they've never met, plus the layout of each of their houses. No one else in the campers, is allowed to talk to them, but the guys do at least smile and wave at them.

"I wonder how they got so close all of a sudden." Leonard says.

"Who knows? I'm just glad they finally did. There's only two weeks of camp left so, I wonder if they still have to stay in isolation for the remainder of camp." Raj replies.

"Okay, over here in this area of the house is the kitchen, then the dining room. We never eat in there though unless it's Thanksgiving, Christmas, and of course, December 12th. The living room is my favorite room in the house. In there, there's all sorts of art painting on the walls, and Dad has his work stuff in there, and I like to play with the lab equipment he brings home." Angela explains.

"Cool. In Mom's house, there's the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, then we have two rooms upstairs and a guest room downstairs. Two bathrooms, and I forgot to mention. We have a swimming pool out back, and tennis courts, and a basketball court too." Amy tells her, while showing her everything. Angela lets Amy know, that they also have a pool at her house.

"So, what is it that Mom does again?" Angela asks.

"She's a dentist. She really wanted me to do that but I didn't want to take the chance of some kid getting mad at me one day and biting me." Amy tells her.

"I can understand that. Dad wants me to work with him in the lab. He's a geologist. What are you wanting to study?" Angela replies, when the bell sounds for lunch to be over.

"I wanna go into Neuroscience. How about you?" Amy asks.

"Me too. Maybe, one of these days, we'll find ourselves working in the same lab." Angela replies.

"Here's hoping. We better get back to the cabin." Amy says, and they round up everything. On their way back up the trail, Sheldon is waiting for them.

"I can get into trouble talking to you two. I don't care though. I just wanna say that we've all missed the both of you. How did you two get so close?" Sheldon tells them.

"Sheldon, you're not going to believe this but, we're identical twin sisters. We were separated by our parents when they got divorced. We don't know the details of everything, but we're going to find out." Amy replies.

"How?" Sheldon asks.

"We don't even know that yet." Angela says, and they run off toward the cabin before any of them get into trouble.

"Hey, when we get back out there, wanna go to the lake? I've got something I wanna show you." Amy tells her.

"Sure. It's awfully hot today." Angela replies. They get back to the cabin, get their swimming stuff together, and head down to the lake. When they get there, Any tells her, "The guy that brought me to camp this year, is our next door neighbor. He takes care of the landscaping around our place, and Mom is one of his best friends. I play with his Daughter Jackie all the time. He and I have a special hand shake, that you will need to know when he picks you up at the airport. He said he wasn't able to come and pick me up here cause he didn't really like the bugs out here so, you get to learn it."

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Angela replies. They work on that hand shake greeting for over an hour when Angela finally starts getting it. The rest of the day, they just swim around the lake.

 **Chapter Four**

 **The Big Switch**

The last night of camp, Amy and Angela are sitting on the beds, playing cards, when Angela tells her, "You realize don't ya? I have to cut your hair for you to pass as me tomorrow."

"That's no problem." Amy replies, and they both go to the center of the room where Angela has her to sit in a chair. She tests the length of her own hair, then gets started. It takes about ten minutes of doing Amy's hair to look just like Angela's and they're standing there looking in the mirror.

"Wow. I look so different." Amy tells her.

"You never looked better. Oh my God." Angela replies.

"What?" Amy asks.

"I have pierced ears." Angela says, and Amy starts freaking out.

"No. No, no, and no. Not happening. Sorry wrong number I won't. I refuse." Amy protests.

"Then cutting your hair was a total waste. There's no way I can go to camp with pierced ears and then come home without them. I mean come on Amy, get real." Angela tells her. Amy takes a hold of her ears, grunts, and lets her hands just fall to the desk. She goes and lays on one of the beds, and she's still freaking out.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Amy asks, while sounding like she's scared to death.

"Relax. I've gone with all my friends to get our ears pierced. It's nothing. Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it. Ear ring ready?" Angela replies.

"Yes." Amy says, and she holds it up for Angela, and she has ice on her ear to numb it.

"Good. Hand me the apple. On the count of three remove the ice. I'm telling you this is not a big deal. One, two, three." Angela tells her, and Amy takes the ice away, and hands the apple to her. Angela puts the apple where she needs it, and as soon as she puts that needle through Amy's ear, Amy screams which causes Angela to scream as well.

The next morning, camp's coming to an end and everyone's exhanging phone numbers, and contact information, while Angela and Amy are discussing the ends and outs of their plan.

"Okay, here's your ticket and passport. Robert will pick you up at the airport tomorrow morning. It's a little bit of a flight but it will be worth it." Amy tells her.

"What time do you leave?" Angela asks.

"Oh not for a couple of hours. Give Mom a kiss for me." Amy says.

"Give Dad one for me." Angela replies when Teresa calls for her. They hug each other and tell the other one Good Luck, then Angela runs over to the car and just stands there for a second.

"Give me a hug girl." Teresa says, and Angela finally gives in and hugs her. The car pulls away, honks the horn, and Amy's silently praying that everything will go like they are hoping.

"I'm gonna miss her. You two really had a big fight for awhile. Glad you guys got things worked out. Amy's pretty cool isn't she?" Sheldon asks her.

"Sheldon. I'm Amy. You remember how we talked about what we're going to do with our parents splitting up and separating us?" Amy asks him.

"Yeah. Why? Oh my God. You two have switched places haven't you? Oh you've gotta tell me how that works out." Sheldon says. Amy just watches as the car drives out of sight and she whispers, "Good Luck."

Two days later, Angela's walking around the airport looking for Robert when she hears him call out, "Amy!"

"Robert. Great to see you." Amy says while hugging him.

"What did you do to your hair?" Robert asks her.

"Cut it. Do you like it?" Amy asks.

"I love it. It's the new you. And you've had your ears pierced. Give me five baby girl." Robert tells her and she almost panics, thinking she'll mess it up. She just lays down her flowers that he got for her, and starts up their hand shake that the real Amy taught her to do. She smiles after ward, thinking, "That's over."

The whole way to the house, Angela's thinking to herself, "I hope she likes me. Please like me Mom, please like me." The car pulls up outside the house, and Robert's Daughter, Jackie, is the first one out there waiting for them.

"Hey, great to have you back. How was camp?" Jackie asks, while grabbing her and hugging her.

"It was a lot of fun. I met a girl there and we became like sisters. At first, it wasn't such a good meeting with her. We fought a lot, played a lot of tricks on each other, and in the end when we ended up in the isolation cabin, we started talking out our differences. Come to find out, we've got a lot in common. How was your summer break?" Angela replies.

"Boring without you here. I love your Mom to death but she always had me over to keep her company on the days she was off of work. I'll let you go and see her. I've got work to do over here at home." Jackie says, and when she runs off back to her place, Robert hugs Angela and tells her, "Great to have ya back Amy. Go talk to your Mom honey."

"Well, here I am. Let's see how this goes." Angela whispers to herself, and she opens the gate and walks up on the porch. As soon as she opens the door, she's looking around and sees a banner up that says "Welcome Home Amy!" She makes her way through the house calling for her Mom, and when she doesn't find her, she just sits in a chair and looks at a newspaper.

"Amy?" Kara calls out. She goes into the living room and sees a set of stairs that leads up to the bedrooms, and she sees a woman with dark hair standing there.

"Mama?" Angela replies.

"You're back! Oh, I've missed you so much. How was camp? You cut your hair." Kara says as they share that first hug ever.

"A girl I met at camp cut it for me. Do you hate it?" Angela asks.

"No, I love it. It's really pretty. I didn't think I'd miss ya this much when I sent you to camp. Oh no. Amy, you went and pierced your ears. Didn't we talk about this?" Kara tells her. Angela just nods her head yes, knowing what's coming next. Amy had already warned her of the sin closet. Angela goes right into the sin closet but she doesn't care. To her, just being there with her Mom for the first time since she was a baby, is simply the best thing ever. While she's in the closet, she's watching TV through the gaps in the door and wondering, "What is Amy up to right now? I bet she's met Dad already."

In New York, Amy's stepping off the plane outside and doesn't even make it inside to the hanger. She's looking around and gets her duffle bag from one of the flight attendants, and she hears, "Hey Angie! Welcome home kiddo."

"Oh my gosh, that's him." Amy says, and she goes up to him.

"Get into these arms you little punk." David tells her.

"Dad, finally! Oh God, I've missed you." Amy replies. They stand there and talk for a few minutes and then head to his jeep. They head to his house and talk the whole way there. Amy keeps looking out the window like she's in the most beautiful place in the world and he asks her, "You act like you've never seen New York before. Are you sure you're really my Daughter?"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Dad. I just missed you this summer and I thought I'd never get to come back." Amy tells him.

"Ya know, everyone really missed you this summer. The people at the lab, even Jessa said over and over how much she missed you. She would have came today but she's working on lunch for us." David replies. After Kara and David divorced and separated the girls, he went to New York to pursue his passion of geology and with working so many hours a day throughout the week, he hired on a house keeper. Also, she just fell in love with Angela. They pull up in the driveway, and instantly, Amy cries at the sight of everything. She gets out of the jeep and here comes Jessa to pick her up and hug her.

"Oh hello gorgeous! Oh my look at you, you've grown. I missed you so much. Hey, don't let your old man talk you out of going back to camp again. You're getting older, and you need adventure in your life once in awhile. You hungry?" Jessa says. They go inside where Jessa starts unpacking her duffle bag and David dips up some chili for him and Amy.

"What's the matter? You love chili." David tells her.

"Just not that hungry is all. I ate a little something on the plane. I'll eat later." Amy replies. She goes outside to get in the pool for awhile and she's met by a woman named Bethany Andrews.

"Hi there. You must be Angela. Your Father's told me all about you." Bethany tells her.

"I wish I could say the same. Who are you?" Amy asks.

"I'm Bethany Andrews. Your Father and I met two months ago at the geology lab and we've gotten really close. How was camp?" Bethany replies, and all Amy can do is stand there in the pool and questing in her mind what they're going to do now.

 **Chapter Five**

 **Something's Mighty Fishy Here**

Angela's having the time of her life with the Mother she never knew, while Amy's going through a living hell. She gets out of bed around midnight and goes to call home, hoping that Angela will answer, and not their Mom.

"Hello?" Angela says while yawning.

"Listen, it's me. How's it going over there?" Amy asks.

"Great. I can't believe I've spent my entire life not knowing Mom. She's wonderful. I got put in the sin closet my first day back home for my ears being pierced. That was fine with me because at least I was here with her ya know. What's up?" Angela replies.

"We've got a major problem here. I've kept quiet for a week but I think Dad's going to be getting married. You and Mom have to get out here immediately. If there's any hope of ever getting Mom and Dad back together, we've got to do it fast and I mean really fast." Amy explains.

"Okay um, she and I were going to go to lunch tomorrow after she gets done with her first appointment. I'll tell her first thing in the morning. You just keep your head up and we'll be out there as soon as we can." Angela tells her.

"Okay Thanks. And Angie, hurry! I love you both." Amy says.

"Okay I will. Love you and Dad too." Angela replies and they get off of the phone and Angela starts to pack for the rest of the morning, making sure she at least gets some sleep so her Mom doesn't think anything odd come daylight.

The next morning, Angela is downstairs before her Mom in the kitchen, and she's waiting for her.

"Hey you. I thought I'd close up the office today and instead of us going to lunch later, which we still can, how about we go shopping today instead?" Kara asks her.

"Can't do that Mom. I have to go out of town today." Angela replies, and Kara looks at her kind of funny.

"You have to go out of town? Where are you going?" Kara asks and Angela jumps under the table.

"Come on now. You're almost thirteen. Don't you think you're a little too old for these games honey? Amy? Amy, get out from under there this instant." Kara says and Angela replies with, "That's where I have to go, I have to go see Amy."

"I see. Where might Amy be?" Kara asks, while playing along.

"In Manhattan New York with her Father, David Raigans." Angela tells her, and Kara gets down there in the floor with her.

"You're not Amy?" Kara asks.

"That's correct." Angela says.

"You're Angela?" Kara says in disbelief.

"I am. Amy and I met at the camp and after a few fights and pranks on each other, we found out that we're twin sisters. We got really close and decided to switch places. I'm sorry about this and I had dreamed of meeting you and Amy felt the same way about Dad so we just switched lives. I know it was wrong and I'm really sorry because I love you so much and I just hope one day you can love me as me, and not as Amy." Angela explains and Kara holds her arms out for her.

"Oh sweetie. I've loved you your whole life. Your Father and I had our problems almost right away and it wasn't until after you and Amy were born that, I kept Amy here with me, and he took you to New York. That was wrong of the both of us to keep it from you girls like this. I'm just glad that you two found each other. You know what we have to do now don't you?" Kara tells her.

"Yeah. First, I need to go sit in the sin closet, then after that, you gotta switch us back." Angela says, and when she goes to get up from the floor, Kara takes a hold of her ankle and says, "Hold it. No sin closet today. There's no reason for that. I'm really going to have to stop that with Amy when I get her back home.

A few days after Angela drops the bomb on their Mom, she and Kara are in New York, looking for David's place and Angela tells her, "Mom. I live here remember? Don't ask for directions. Just follow the ones I gave you." They get to the suburbs of Manhattan and Angela looks out the window and just sighs.

"You okay?" Kara asks her.

"I've missed this place. I've loved being with you these past few weeks, but oh, there's no place better than home." Angela says.

"I couldn't agree more. I've been in this state for a whole day and I already hate it here. I love you Angela honey, I just hate it that your Dad moved here. What's he doing now anyway?" Kara asks.

"What I hate more Mom, is the smell of this rental car. He's a Geologist now. He's wanting me to do that with him one day but I told him already that as soon as I'm out of high school, it's straight onto Neuroscience instead." Angela explains.

"Hmm. That's what your sister's wanting to do too." Kara says then she asks how much farther to her Father's house.

"Just two blocks away now and she and I talked about that. We thought it might be cool to work in the same lab one day side by side. We're just about there and I can get some real food. No offense Mom but, I'm not vegan. That's Amy. Meat's on the menu." Angela tells her.

"Ya know honey, I can always stop at a McDonald's before we get to your Dad's place and get you something to eat that way when we get there, we can talk and get this over with cause it's going to be so hard to let you go again." Kara offers, and Angela says, "Yes please. That sounds great."

Angela scarfed down a double quarter pounder, large fries, and half a large coke in less than ten minutes on the way home and usually, she would only go with a regular quarter pounder but not having any meat in over three weeks, was starting to affect her. They get outside in the driveway, and Amy's already there waiting for them.

"Mama. I've missed you so much." Amy says, and she runs up to Kara who just picks her up and hangs onto her.

"I've missed you too baby. Oh my girls. I can't believe you're together. How could you do this to me?" Kara replies, and Angela hugs Amy next.

"I smell McDonald's don't I?" Amy asks, holding her nose.

"There's two fresh garden salads for you in the car from there." Kara replies, and she pulls out some ranch dressing packets from her jacket pocket.

"Yes! Thank You God, Thank You so much. I'm starving here. Thanks Mom." Amy cries out and she jumps off of the porch and practically dives into the car to get her salads, pours the dressing over one, eats it in no time flat, then moves onto the other one. That's when David walks out and all hell breaks loose.

Later that evening, the girls are hanging out in Angela's room talking, while their parents are downstairs talking.

"It's no wonder that Amy never ate anything here. I didn't know she was raised vegan. I should have known something was awfully fishy then." David tells Kara.

"Same here with Angela. I would fix meals at home and she would never eat them. Now, she did eat salads once in awhile, but mostly, she was fixing toast or spaghetti, just to get full. Our girls really pulled one over on us David." Kara replies.

"Yeah they did. I guess we still think alike cause we sent them to the same camp. Have you dated since I left or found anyone?" David asks her.

"No. Not at all. How about you?" Kara says, and she can hear the girls getting ready for bed.

"Actually yes, I did. Her name is Bethany Andrews. I met her a couple of days after Angela went to camp and we got really close." David explains.

"David. You're going to think this sounds really stupid of me but, ever since you left, I've not stopping think about that last fight. I thought there was something different that we could have done. Then when Angela told me the truth about her not being Amy, I realized something. If she and Amy would go through all this trouble just to meet the one parent they never got to know, you must still be pretty amazing." Kara tells him.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" David asks, and he sets his bowl of spaghetti down on the counter.

"What do you think I'm saying?" Kara asks.

"In a way, I hope you're asking about us getting back together one day. I know I'm engaged but, Amy doesn't like her at all. Would you please, just think about it?" David replies. Jessa makes a little too much noise when she was trying not to be seen or heard while Kara and David were talking.

"Get out here Jessa." Kara tells her.

"Oops, sorry. Ignore me. I was trying to sweep up some salt that I dropped earlier." Jessa replies.

"That was hours ago. I'm sure it's cleaned up by now." David says with a smile and Jessa just says, "Oh of course. Gotta run. Time for bed. Goodnight.

"Anyway, what would you think about us getting back together and giving it another shot? We've got twin Daughters to think about and since they've met, can't keep them apart now. I don't only wanna get back together with you for them, but for us too." David explains. Kara gets up from the table puts her bowl in the sink, and says, "Let me sleep on it okay. I'll let you know in the morning. I'm going to bed."

When the day comes for Kara and David to switch the girls back, Amy and Angela are sitting outside when Bethany shows up.

"Hey. There's two of you. What's going on here?" Bethany asks.

"We're twin sisters. We met at the same summer camp, and switch places with each other so we could meet the one parent we never got to know. By the way, I'm the real Angela. This is Amy." Angela explains to her.

"Oh. Okay, how sweet. Either way, when your Father and I are married, I'm still sending the both of you to boarding school in Switzerland. Have fun there." Bethany tells them. They share a look and Amy shakes her head no and says, "Don't think so." They go back inside where they find their Mom packing things up for the trip and Angela cries out, "Mom! Bethany, that lady Dad met at the start of summer, she's saying that she's gonna ship us off to boarding school in Switzerland after she and Dad get married. What do we do?!"

"Over my dead body she will. Girls, go outside." David replies. They don't even ask any questions. They just turn around and head outside to the pool house, knowing they're going to be there awhile longer. They change into their swimming clothes, get the pool rings, and just float around the pool for awhile in absolute silence, thinking they're about to shipped off. Then they hear an argument taking place.

"You really think you're gonna ship my children off somewhere!? Who the hell do you think you are?" Kara yells at her.

"I think I'm the woman who makes your ex husband happy when you clearly couldn't. When I marry him, those brats are half mine." Bethany tells her.

"Bethany. I'm only going to say this but one time. If you're gonna make me choose between my girls and you, then I choose them." David replies.

"Excuse me?" Bethany says in disbelief.

" them. Understand me?" David tells her. She just gets all pissed off at him and storms out of the house and that's when Kara hugs him and tells him, "I love you David. I guess I always have. You've never stood up for anyone like that and to hear and see you stand up for our girls that way, the answer is yes. We can be back together."

"You really mean that? Oh sweetheart. I've been so miserable without you. I just never let it show to anyone. Let's go tell our girls. Now, we just have to figure out where to go from here." David replies, and they make their way out to the pool.

"I knew it. Never had any doubts at all." Jessa says to herself, who was listening in again.

"Hey girls. You don't have to go anywhere that you don't ever want to. Your Mom and I are back together. We're a family again." David tells them.

"Okay. Make it official." Angela says.

"Get down and propose Dad. We missed it the first time of course." Amy adds to that conversation.

"Okay. Here goes. Kara honey, will you marry me? Ya know, again?" David asks.

"Yes. I will marry you again David." Kara replies and Amy and Angela just look at each other and smile.

 **Chapter Six**

 **Long Time No See**

Angela and Amy are now thirty, and have an apartment together in Pasadena. They still have their Mom to talk to but four years after she and their Dad got back together, they lost him. Amy's checking her social media when she gets a match on a dating site, and Angela is still trying to figure out how she wants her room to be.

"You know something? We've lived here for three weeks now. How long does it take to decide how you want your room?" Amy asks her, while writing down some information. Since they lost their Dad, their Mom gave them the option of keeping the last name of Raigans or going back to Fowler. They chose Fowler.

"I know. It shouldn't take me this long but it is. Did you ever get any matches on your dating site yet?" Angela calls back from the hallway where she was changing the thermostat.

"Yeah. I know I've heard this name before but I don't know where. It says his name is Sheldon Cooper and he's a scientist at Cal Tech. We work at Cal Tech so how come I've never seen him?" Amy replies.

"It's hard telling. Would he be interested in meeting you?" Angela says, and she's now back in the living room.

"I'll ask him. Hang on." Amy tells her. She messages Sheldon and only had to wait maybe two minutes for him to respond.

"Well?" Angela asks.

"Hang on. Wait, wait. He does. He wants to meet me this afternoon at the coffee shop. What am I going to wear?" Amy replies, and Angela thinks for a second and tells her, "You could always wear your black skirt and Batman shirt."

When Amy gets to the coffee shop, she sits outside for awhile wondering if she's doing the right thing but she remembers something her Dad told her right before he passed away. He told her, "Amy honey. If you and your sister are smart enough to hatch a plan to get your Mom and I back together, you're both smart enough to decide what the right thing is for you both." She smiles and takes to heart his words to her, and she makes her way inside. She has no idea she's about to meet up with her old friend from camp, so many years ago.

"This better be worth my time Wolowitz. You and Kootherpolli think it's okay to just make me start meeting women. How dare you?" Sheldon tells them.

"Wolowitz? Kootherpolli? You're Sheldon Cooper aren't you? Do you guys remember me at all?" Amy asks, walking up to them.

"No. I have an idetic memory but I can't remember you. Who are you?" Sheldon asks her.

"Sheldon. Think back to Camp Skylark in San Francisco. You met a girl there who was always in a constant war with another girl, only to find out they were twin sisters who were separated by their parents when their parents got divorced. I'm that girl!" Amy tells him. He is suddenly taken back and within an instant, a smile comes to his face, and he grabs her in a hug.

"Oh Amy, sweetie. I've wondered how you and your sister were doing for years. How's everything been going?" Sheldon asks, and even Raj and Howard hug her too. They all sit down at a table and Sheldon gets her diet coke while they talk.

"Well. Long story short, we ended up telling our parents the truth when our Dad was going to marry someone new. We knew that if he did that, we'd be stuck and never get them back together. So, after Angela dropped the bomb on Mom on what was going on, they drove out to New York, switched us back, we all met Bethany Andrews who was going to marry Dad, she wanted to ship us off to Switzerland to a boarding school, and Dad told her get lost. He and Mom got back together, got remarried, and then four years later, he was on his way home from work and was hit head on by a drunk driver. We lost our Father when we were only 16 years old. He missed our graduation, our first place to live, our first career. Missed it all." Amy explains.

"Wow. I'm so sorry to hear your Dad's gone. You and your sister did the impossible though. So, we met as kids at Camp Skylark, and now we're meeting up as adults. Would you like to get together sometime and I don't know, have dinner or something?" Sheldon replies. It doesn't take Howard but a second to ask, "Is your sister single? I've been talking to someone but not sure it's going to be permanent."

"Wolowitz. I put you on the ground the first day of camp. Does history need to repeat itself?" Amy says.

"Now Amy, be nice. You were a little spit fire when we were kids. You're still a little mean." Raj tells her.

"Since when do you talk to women anyway?" Howard asks.

"It's okay if I've known them for a long time." Raj replies.

"Rajesh, you're still as sweet as ever. Sheldon, yes. That would be really nice. So um. How's Levi, Larry, what is his name again?" Amy asks.

"Leonard. He's good. He's been talking to our neighbor about the possibility of dating one another. Would you like to leave here and maybe go to our apartment and hang out with us like we did as kids? We'll have Penny over too." Sheldon replies. They all agree to go to Sheldon's apartment and Amy has to call Angela and give her directions on how to get there.

That night, they're all watching a movie and Penny and Bernadette have gotten aquainted with Amy really well when there's a knock on the door. Leonard goes to answer the door, and there before him stands Angela.

"Hi. I'm trying to find the home of Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter. I'm probably in the wrong apartment building aren't I?" Angela asks.

"Nope. Hi Angela. It's me, Leonard." He tells her.

"Oh wow! Hi, how are you? How have you been doing?" Angela replies and she hugs him, then goes in and sees everyone there. They all catch up on what they've been up to for the past eighteen years and Angela tells them that she and Amy both are now Neurobiologists at Cal Tech. They go around the room telling stories from their child hood, and they fill Bernadette and Penny in on what they all pulled at camp.

"Do you guys remember that last morning we were all together before Angela and I got sent to the isolation cabin?" Amy asks.

"Isolation cabin? What did you people do?" Penny asks.

"I have to stand up to do this, just to get it right the way Angela did it. Okay, after all the pranks were played on each other, the girls in my cabin, went over to Sheldon's cabin and talked the guys into helping us rig Angela's cabin with everything we could think of. We had wires and strings everywhere, put shaving cream all over them, rigged the place with water balloons, a bucket of chocolate above the door, feathers on the celing fan, fake spiders and snakes falling from the celing. It was so funny. The balloons starting falling toward Angela and there she is hopping around barefoot trying to avoid them, and one of them, the biggest one I could find, bam! Right on top of her head. She cried out saying, "That girl is without a doubt, the lowest most awful creature to ever walk the planet!" So funny." Amy tells them, and she does all of Angela's movements the same way Angela did them that morning.

"Sounds like you were all rebels without a clue." Bernadette says. Sheldon just grins and asks, "Without a clue?"

"Yeah. How come it was just the two of them that ended up in the isolation cabin? Sounds like to me, you all were in on it. You all should have figured that with everyone involved, you all would have been in trouble, not just the two of them." Penny says while getting herself a bottle of water.

"Well we all should have been sent there but no. Leave it to the guys to leave Angela and I for the slaughter. They all took off as soon as we seen Melba and her Daughter Teresa coming for surprise inspections. It's cool though cause, Angela and I got to talking three days later, and found out we're twins." Amy explains. They continue to talk for awhile then get back to the movie and once the movie's over, Leonard suggest getting pictures of all of them and just doing a "Looking back." kind of picture opportunity. They all agree to it and in the pictures, the one that stands out the most that Sheldon just loved, was one of Amy and Angela. Amy had brought it with her to the apartment to show everyone. It's from the day their parents got remarried, and they're in the same dress, and their hair's done the same way, and they're side by side with their Mom and Dad in the background behind them.

"You two really pulled off the ultimate heist didn't ya?" Bernadette asks while looking at the picture.

"We did. There's not one thing we'd change about it either. Except that, our Dad could still be here." Angela replies. Amy stands up and gets her glass and says, "Guys. Here's to connection with old friends and meeting new ones."

"I'll drink to that. Here's also to the biggest best parent trap of all time. You two knew what you wanted to do and you did it." Penny tells them. They all clink their glasses together and just enjoy each other's company. Amy and Angela sit side by side and Sheldon gets a picture of them there together to compare it to the one of them when they were 12. He writes on the bottom on the picture, "All things are possible with determination and God."

 **THE END**


End file.
